Red Strings of fated love
by hanagrace
Summary: The vow is made and officially they have become husband and wife.. Will it just remain as a marriage of convenience or will they find love in their future together.. Check out this story to know more.. MisaXUsui love love
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first fanfic for Maid Sama.. Hope you enjoy it...**

**Misaki's POV**

"The vows are made . You may now kiss the bride." was the last thing I heard from the preacher.

Hence forth I Misaki Ayuwaza is going to be officially known as or to say Misaki Takumi.  
This was the last thing on earth I wanted to do and that is 'GETTING MARRIED'. And top of that to a complete stranger. Stranger in the sense not knowing him personally. But other than that I know that he is a well known figure throughout the world.

Girls crave to get a husband like him. In my case it is the least I bother about.  
Well enough with these ramblings and now to my current situation: right now I am sitting in an extravagant suite with a big canopy bed. And this is my so called Wedding night.

But yes of course no matter what happens I will not let that person lay a finger on me. All my fighting skills are to be used in such situation. My train of thoughts were interrupted when I found someone opening the door.

I saw the head of Walker Company the one and only Takumi walker walking through the door. He came in and sat beside me on the bed and gave me a smile and spoke "I know this marriage was hastily rushed but-" before he could finish I butted in.

"I am glad that you understand that. But look Mister to tell you the truth I am least interested in this marraige and this was all- you know due to what, but anyways lets start of our life by getting to know each other ok? "

He was suprised by the way I spoke but chuckled, which let me baffled at his reaction.

"I know you didn't like this Misa-chan! But I really really look forward to our days to come.." he said giving me a peck on the cheek.

My face reddened with anger at the mention of my nickname and and the kiss.. Why is he acting as if he knows me too much? were else I hardly even know him..

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU PERVERT" I screamed at the top of my voice.

Once again he chucked at my reaction and said "Good night my dear wife. Sleep well.." switching off the light.

I found myself engulfed in darkness. I sighed and went to sleep realizing the fact we had to sleep on the same bed but ensured that I was far away from him.. I suddenly remembered what Takumi's grandpa had told her.. Keeping this mind I drifted off to sleep..

**NEXT MORNING**

**USUI'S POV**

When I woke up I found myself looking at one of the hideous things ever.. I found Misaki ruffling her hair as much as she could..  
And I also noticed her dress was rather crumpled..

And suddenly she walked over to me and messed up my already messed hair.. I was rather suprised by her action which I really didn't know why she did that but I decided to tease her with it.

"Couldn't resist me heh? Ayuzawa" "smirking at her.

"Shut up you idiot! And keep your mouth sealed for a while" she said fuming at me.

Before I could mock her there was a knock on the door.. My ever hating grandpa along with a maid walked in and looked at ordered the maid to remove the bedsheets and suprisingly I found out red spots on the sheet. Ok wait a second..  
I had the sudden urge to burst out laughing when her actions brought sense to me.. But I controlled myself for now..

"I really expect you to produce a healthy heir to this family soon. Got that?!" said granpa looking at both of us

With that said he left the room.. I bursted out laughing and found Misaki glaring at me with a murderous look..

"Don't you dare laugh at me youuu! "she said with her frowning expression..

"I really didn't know such things happened between us last night my dear wife. Or is that you did some naughty things to me while I was sleeping!" I said grinning at her.

"Shut the hell up you pervert" and with that said she stormed out of the room..

I continued laughing at her innocent but funny and cute actions and realized that I looked forward to the days to come.

**Well also look forward to the reasons to this sudden marriage and how Takumi reacts to this marraige proposal with few flashbacks in the upcoming chapters...**

**Hope you liked this chapter.. And please review the story and tell me whether I should continue or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this is the second chapter guys!**

**And btw the red spots on the bed I think our Misaki came up with that as well!**

**Naughty little Misa chan! teehee XD**

**Anyways back to our story!**

FLASHBACK FROM TAKUMI'S LIFE (8 months before the marriage)

Takumi Walker, one of the charismatic person you can ever meet in this world. A young, smart, handsome and charming youth who can mesmerize any gender with his attractive smile and words. He was an eye candy to the girls who adored him..

This was the life of our dear Takumi - 'A world of perfection'.  
Even though he lived his life in richness, there were few cute little things he desired to laugh out heartily at silly things, a person to cherish and share his secrets, to- ya the list goes on.

But he knew that these were never meant to happen. His life strings were pulled by his old grandpa who even at his age was arrogant and dominant.

But these things were changed when he stumbled upon a young and attractive lady- Misaki Ayuzawa.

**USUI'S POV**

Here I am, on the way to one of my close friend Igarashi Tora's party. Man it has become a routine for that guy to host parties whenever he feels like. He also told me that he wanted to introduce some girl he was interested in.. Seriously I really can't believe that womanizer would actually settle down to one girl.

Well with a bit of curiosity I entered the hall and ya of course having people's eyes all over me.. Not that I am boasting but it is the truth.. (duh its obvious ne?)  
I searched around the room to find that guy but soon I got irritated with people gawking over me.

I excused myself and went to the garden when I found Tora getting hit practically thrashed by a woman when I heard her saying "Don't you think I'll flock around you just because you are rich and handsome alright" and with that said she stormed out of the place..

Then I realized how beautiful she looked under the moon light. I had no idea who she was, but I found myself staring at her as if I was completely drawn towards her.  
After a few seconds I snapped out of my trance and went towards my friend ,chuckling at what happened just now.

He smoothened his coat and turned towards me and said "You actually saw that right! Don't you dare tell it to anyone" giving me one of the devilish look.  
I look with the 'oh ya' look and went inside the hall with him behind me..

"Oh yes by the way was she the one whom you wanted to introduce?" I said smirking at him.

"Huh?" snapping from his worst nightmare of being rejected and replied nervously "Ya I found her at one of my dad's parties and made acquaintance with her"

"Really?! She was one hell of a woman! hhahahahaa! What was her name again?!"

"Misaki! Misaki Ayuzawa! Man I never want to come across her again"

"Oh ya?!" but in my case I seriously hoped our lives would cross each other..

**After 3 months**

My grandpa's temper was at its peak.. A sudden emergence of a rival company named Seika Corp. was the reason for it..  
This company boomed profitably and proved to be a hinderance to our growth! And I realized my grandpa used some underhanded method to destroy the company..

The next thing I realized was I had to marry the CEO of the company because my grandfather practically used every means to destroy the company's reputation.  
To the outside world this marriage was practically a collaboration between two companies. But the underhanded truth was Seika Corp. was now under the control of Walker's Company and this boomed our company's profit.

At first I tried my best to debate against my grandpa about this marriage but as always he had his upper hand on decision-making in my life.  
So after the futile I decided to know more about my so-called fiancé..

And then i realised for once in my life my grandpa's decision were in my favour..

I met the one and only Misaki Ayuzawa in the engagement ceremony. I could clearly see the anger filled in her eyes about the marriage.  
In the past few days I had come to know thoroughly about Misaki's personality and stuff related to her. The things about her intrigued me to know more hidden secrets about her.

Even though she hated the whole thing happening I wanted to make sure that her future would only be filled with happiness and that I also wanted to be a part of it.I was officially declared the head of Walker's company and with this position I decided to help Misaki out.

**MISAKI'S FLASHBACK**

Misaki Ayuzawa, one of a kind princess.. Actually her personality was completely opposite to that of a princess.. Young, beautiful, not so gentle, frank and fierce..  
She always liked to be independent and her fierce attitude made people shiver. But on any situation she stood first to help out people.

One year ago her dad disappeared leaving them in heavy debts and from then on she had been working as a bull to build up her company's reputation. She had mentally prepared herself before that she would be the one to take over her dad's company.. But that proved to be useful in one way or the other..

**MISAKI'S POV**

I was on the way to one of my acquaintance's place for some party he had hosted. Even though I was not a party lover I reluctantly made way to his place because of the constant bugging from my so-called friend Igarashi Tora.  
The party hall was obviously filled with rich and famous people. I spotted Tora walking towards me and greeted me with his annoying smile.

He suddenly took my hand and led me towards the garden to talk something private with me. I realised his ulterior motives when he suddenly engulfed me in his hug saying that he wanted to marry me. He sort of forced himself on me and the next thing I found myself doing was hitting and screaming at him.

"Don't you think I'll flock around you just because you are rich and handsome alright". With that said I stormed out of this place without realising that the whole thing was witnessed by someone.

After few days the whole scene was all forgotten and right now I've been busy working for the company.

Being the official head of the company,my mom had worked along with my father to bring up the company. With him gone my mom became really helpless but in spite of that she supported me to bring up the company.

And slowly my company's sales progressed and we started to catch up to big companies like the Walker's Company and so on..  
But recently my company has been facing pressure from all the sides. Then something worse happened: my carefully built company was taken over by the Walker's company.

We were utterly destroyed by mere use of money. And top of that I was being pressured to marry the president's grandson Takumi Walker. Even though I had this urge to go screaming at them but we were completely helpless.  
I wanted to protect my mother and sister from this misery. And I decided that I will do anything to retrieve back my hard-earned company.  
The first time I met him was during the engagement ceremony, And then I realised that I knew nothing about the person standing before me. I only knew a few general things about him through newspaper and stuff.  
But whatever it was this whole sacrifice I was doing was to ensure safety of my family and to retrieve back my company.

Two days before the marriage he was officially declared the head of the Walker's company. Well and good ,I might as well start planning out my things.

**And they were tied by the red strings of fate and what awaited them in their sweet future none of the knew.. Not eve me XD**

**Well hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know there were no lovey dovey scenes between the couple. But the future chapters are going to consist only about their married life.**  
**Please leave your reveiws and thanks to the ones who reviewed my story. They really helped me a lottt to continue with my story.**  
**See you guys sooon..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I hardly know about company and stuff so I just managed to type out the reason in my way.**  
**Hope it was convincing enough..**

**Anyways now back to our dear couple's Married life**

Misaki was not allowed to work. She was practically under house arrest.. (just an exaggeration ^_^)  
Mr. Walker, Takumi's grandfather had stated that she was merely used to produce an heir to the family and a woman working was something absurd according to them.

But none of these affected her determination. But much to her surprise, her husband always discussed subjects about the growth of their company.  
Even though her company's name was changed and now it was a part of The Walker's company, Takumi ensured her that he would take responsibility regarding anything related to her company..

In spite of her man-hating nature, Takumi had gained her trust and a little bit of love. In two months of time our lovely Misaki found herself in love with Takumi.  
Yes of course Takumi had obviously fell in love with her in first sight. He savoured every moment he spent with his Misaki. But as dense as she is, she never realised Takumi's feelings for her.

On a fine morning time

**MISAKi'S POV**

When I woke up this morning, I found myself held in Takumi's warm embrace. He practically held me trapped inside his strong grip.  
This made me blush furiously after I realised my feelings for him. When I tried to free myself he only pulled me closer to him.

When I was at my limits, I screamed at him

"You Takumi Walker, sleepy head wake up this instant"

"Just five more minutes" he mumbled back tightening his grip around me.

My anger meter reached its peak and I gave him big punch in his tummy. He gasped for breath just for a second and opened his eyes giving me his innocent smile.

"That was a rash way to wake me up my love" he said grinning at me.

"Oh ya! If you would have waken up a little later I would have actually stabbed you with something. And who the hell is your love?"

"Ara ! You wouldn't do that to your own husband right! But I rather prefer dying in my Misa-chan's hand" he said smirking at me.

"Stop babbling nonsense! You told me we had to go somewhere today.. right?"

"Yes Yes! We are going to one of party! We will leave by 6 in the evening ok?"

"Fine "

**Time skip**

**At The Party**

**USUI'S POV**

We were on the way to one of my colleagues party. Misaki was wearing a strapless sky blue dress "which was fitting her perfectly. What should I say? Hmm ! She dressed simple but looks elegant, pretty but dashing hot.. Just can't get the words right..

Overtime I found myself falling deeper and deeper for her.. And I also have this slight feeling that she has also started to like me..  
If it was so I'll be the happiest man in this world. I surely mean it..

Then I realized that I was actually staring at her intently for a while..She kept waving her hand at my face and shouted that,

"Hey Takumi why the hell are you spacing out?"

"Savouring your beauty Misa-chan" I said sticking out my tongue.

Well the obvious reaction was that she blushed to my comment. I was really glad she showed her cuteness only before me and that I was the only one who can make her show such cute reactions.

But ya at same time she obviously reacted violently and said "Don't spout nonsense idiot"

I slightly chuckled at her reaction and we made our way inside the party hall.  
Well the usual thing happened : People staring at me, but this time there were few glares and jealousy among the guest towards Misaki. I was angry at the way the people spoke about Misaki.

In spite of their hostile behaviour she calmly handled them and interacted well with them. After some time people's opinion about my Misa changed.

After a while I found Tora interacting with some young women ( ya his usual job). When he saw us, particularly Misaki, the colour in his face completely drained.

"Long time no see my friend " I said in my playful tone.

"It's good to see you again Mr. Igarashi", said Misaki venom dripping in her voice.

"Ya good to see you both again" he replied nervously and used some excuse to meet someone and left us alone.

I found Misaki glaring at him , giving him an 'I will kill you' look on her face. I was amused at her reaction.  
Tora never attended my wedding just to avoid meeting Misaki again. Hahaa he totally feared her, I thought.

After a while I found Misaki having a bored expression on her face when I had gone meeting some businessmen to talk about something official with them.  
Then excused myself and took her outside from the party.

"Shouldn't we stay for some more time. I have a feeling that this was an important gathering." she said looking concerned.

"No worries it wasn't much important. My presence wasn't needed much there " I assured her.

Then I drove the car and took her to a big open field which was much secluded from the city. She was rather confused as to why I led us here.  
I gave her an assuring smile and took her hand and led her outside.

She was awe-struck at the view before her. The sky was filled with millions and millions of stars.  
She was gazing at the beautiful view and then she whispered " Thank you Takumi "

The view was nothing compared to the look Misaki had on her face. She was the biggest star who lit my life. Even in darkness she shone beautifully and made my life wonderful.  
Even though it was only a short span of time, but the moments I spent with her was priceless compared to my childhood days or my teenage life or anything in that matter.

Then I broke the silent between us.

"You know what Misaki"

"Hmm?" she asked without averting her gaze.

"The first time I saw you was when you were hitting Tora really hard more to say giving a tight slap."

"What you actually saw the whole thing that happened?" "she asked first time looking at me.

"Yes you practically thrashed him hard right" I said chuckling when I remembered what had happened.

"Yes he was such a detestable person! I started to hate men even more because of that. But after meeting you my opinion actually did change you know" she said blushing slightly.

My heart filled with warmth when I heard her saying these words. Such simple words brought so much happiness to me. I couldn't wait longer.

I gazed at her amber eyes and said "I love you Misaki. I fell in love with you at first sight. Your attitude, innocence, cuteness or more to say everything about you makes me crazy. I want you by my side forever. You make everything in my life filled with happiness."

She looked stunned for a moment after hearing my confession and then she replied gently "I love you too Takumi! As I said your gentleness practically made me change my attitude.. At first I thought you were one of those men who were after money and women. But in these two months I found myself falling for you. I really love you too."

It was my turn to get shocked at her honest reply. Then I just said "Is this for real? "

She just cupped my face and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Yes baka Takumi"  
I stood there wide-eyed but snapped out of it immediately and grinned at her and said "No I won't believe until"

I pulled her by her waist and I gently pressed my lips against her. After getting over what has happening she responded to my kiss by wrapping her arms around my neck and pulled me closer.  
We continued it until we ran out of breath , when I glanced at a shooting star and wished that this moment would last forever.

**MISAKI'S SMALL POV**

Even though things weren't in an order i.e Marraige then friendship then love.. But I was really glad that I came to meet Takumi in my life.  
The grudge I held against him and his family slowly disappeared in my heart when I knew that having Takumi at my side everything will go well.

**So how was this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**  
**Don"t worry guys it's not the end but the start of their love life..**

**Please post your reviews.. And I'll catch you all next time.. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I tend to make few grammatical errors while writing.. Please don't mind them..**  
**I'll try my best to avoid em :)**

After acknowledging their feelings for each other things have started to heat up between them.. Takumi ensured that he stole few kisses and hugs from my his dear wife now and then.  
But they haven't done it yet. Takumi is taking things slowly for Misaki. Ah! such a gentleman.. :D

Misaki also meets up with her mother and ensures her that she is happy with her life and Takumi is very sweet and gentle. Her mother is satisfied and content with Misaki's answer and that now she can be peaceful. Suzuna is also happy for her sister and she herself in also leading a happy life with her mother.

And in a blink of an eye it is Misaki's birthday..

**On her birthday morning**

**MISAKI'S POV**

I woke up in the morning and found out that Takumi was not beside me. I thought that he must have gone for work but realized that it was a Saturday.  
I enquired the maids and found out that he left for some important meeting early morning.

I became a bit sad thinking that he forgot about my birthday but thought that he must have had something important to deal with.  
I mentally slapped myself for being such a child for worrying over him forgetting my so-called birthday. As if I celebrate it in a grand manner. It was just an another day in my life.

Thinking about this I took a shower and tied a dress robe around me. Suddenly the telephone in the hall started ringing. It was unusual for someone to call in that phone.  
I ran towards the telephone and picked it up.

"Hello Misaki Walker on the line"

"Ah Misaki this is Takumi here. Good Morning.. Sorry I had an important meeting today."

"It's okay Takumi. Anything important?" I asked with a slight anticipation in my voice.

"I forgot an important file at home. It's in my wardrobe in the second shelf. Can you search for it? I'll wait on the line. If you find it can you give it to John and tell him to deliver it for me?"

"Ya sure Takumi just a second."

I placed the receiver and went to our room. I opened his wardrobe and looked into the shelf he had mentioned. Instead of a file I only found a big package with a card on it which read : 'To my dearest Misaki' .

I was shocked looking at the package and I ran back towards the phone and picked up the receiver. The line was dead.  
I slowly unwrapped the package and found a beautiful red colour sleeveless dress with a braided bow in the middle.

It looked really pretty and suited my figure really well. Along with it was a decorated greeting card which read

'You are one in a million'  
Clue to your next treasure:  
Bubbles in my room

I was dumbstruck at what was actually happening. He wanted me to go around the house to collect things. Anyways I took this as a challenge (that's our Misa) and thought over the clue.  
Hmm I went around the place thinking of what it could be and at last I found out that it was in the bathroom he used ie bathtub more exactly.

Seriously? that guy can think of such random stupid things eh? . Then I opened the next package it was a matching sandal to the dress along with a card which read 'Your pleasant voice so Incredible ' along with the next clue.

The treasure hunt went on for about half an hour and I found myself holding a dress, sandal, bracelet, handbag, hair clip and a pair of earring.  
The last treasure came along with a card which read :

'After you have done with the search please put on all your treasures and meet me in the park near our house'

P.s don't use the car come walking :)

Your loving husband,  
Takumi

That guy what is he up to? Well I better go and change.

All the cards together read:

You are one in a **M**illion  
Your pleasant voice so **I**ncredible  
You bring me happiness with ur **S**mile  
Your beauty so** A**mazing  
You stun me with ur charm and **K**indness  
You are there in my every step to **I**lluminate my life

After I got changed into the dress , I went to the park he mentioned. There was a black Lamborghini car standing in the deserted place. I went near the car and when I was about to open the car door ,  
Takumi popped out no where and pulled me into a tight embrace.

I stood there stunned, blushed and stammered "Tak-Takumi"

"Happy birthday my love! I should have wished you earlier but I thought of giving you a little surprise! So did you like it?"

"Little?! You call that little?! seriously Takumi I loved it! Thank you very very much! "

"I'm glad you liked it Misaki" he pulled me out of the hug and said "Last but not the least" saying this he placed a heart pendant chain around my neck. It was really beautiful with diamonds studded in it.

"Thank you Takumi it's wonderful"

He placed his head on my forehead and said "So since you liked it can I get a little reward?"

"Sure what do you want?" I said without knowing the consequence of my words.

"Ok for now this will do " saying that he crashed his lips on mine and pulled me by my waist. I responded to it by pulling his collar. He stuck out his tongue and I opened my mouth slightly to accept his entry.  
Then we pulled away grasping for breath. Then he slightly whispered in my ears .

"I expect such rewards throughout the time we are going to spending together. Got that?"

I blushed at his statement which sent me shivers down my spine. He chuckled at my reaction and slightly ruffled my hair..

"Ok then let's get going!" he said pulling me into the car.

"Eh? Where are we going?" I asked sitting into the car.

He smiled at me and said "shopping".

Then I noticed that he was dressed in his casual attire. I got to admit but it suited him really well.

And then we were shopping for the entire morning time, past noon. We had a small lunch at one of the grand hotels. At about 4 in the evening we were standing at the airport.

I was seriously double dumbstruck as to why we were standing near Takumi's private jet plane.

Still not able to overcome my shock I tugged his shirt and asked him "Why the hell are we here Takumi?"

He casually replied "We are going on our honeymoon to Hawaii" and pulled me inside the plane.

I was way to furious and pulled him back.

"What? What the hell are you saying? No way on earth I am coming inside." I said blushing madly.

"Then you leave me no choice" saying that he gently scooped me off the floor and trudged inside the plane.

In spite of all my struggle he held me firmly and placed me gently on the seat and kissed my forehead.  
He quickly sat down beside me and hurriedly buckled my seat belt and his.

And off we were on our way to Hawaii. Yet I was not able to take in what was happening or what was going to happen.

**And to all my readers too.. Hope you all had fun reading this chapter.**  
**And the birthday quotes : I know it kind of sucked but hope it was acceptable.. XD**

**Please look forward to their time in Hawaii.. Hehe I am gonna include more fluffy moments in the next chapter.. And thank you all for your wonderful reviews.**  
**And once again don't forget to review this chapter too...**  
**Catch ya all really soon .. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo folks! Ha now they are finally on their to Hawaii.. Lets see how things are going to turn out to be...**

**MISAKI'S POV**

And off we were on our way to Hawaii.. Both of us hardly spoke to each other. I was pretty restless when I thought about few awkward things then I mentally smacked myself for thinking about ridiculous stuff.

Then I asked him, "Hey Takumi what about our clothing and other stuff?"

"Ah don't worry about them Misa-chan, I asked our maids to pack some of your dresses and other necessary things and told someone to deliver them at the respected place. And not to mention I also told them to pack few sexy two pieces and lingerie's for you"

"No way in hell I'm going to wear such outfits." I screamed at him while blushing madly." And by the way you are the CEO of your company for god's sake. How come your grandpa allowed you to go on a honeymoon?"

"Ah Misaki is worried about me.. I am touched" he said smirking at me.

"Aren't you planning of answering me seriously?"

"Don't worry about it.. I've got someone to take care of things while I'm gone. And also grandpa is in England at the moment. So lets not worry about anything and have fun ok dear?"

"Fine"

He chuckled at my reaction while I excused myself to go the washroom. I refreshed myself and when I came back I found Takumi sleeping soundly or that's what I thought.

When I approached my seat, he suddenly grabbed me by my waist and pulled me towards him. I was straddled on him while he started kissing me madly. First he kissed me on my forehead, then my nose, cheek and travelled down my jaw line. Then he started placing butterfly kisses on my neck to collarbone.

All this while I let out few moans and gasps due to this wierd tingling feeling.

"Takum-" I managed to let out the sound but my lips were soon captured by his mouth. He kept kissing me madly and finally let go only to capture our breath.

"I think I forgot to tell you this but you look absolutely stunning today. Sorry I couldn't really control myself."

"Wha? What?! You tell me this after all this while"

"Ya Ya whatever" saying this he tightened his grip on me and went to sleep.

While on the other hand I was seated in one of the most awkward position. My forehead was placed on his chest and my legs were placed on either side of his. Thanks to the spacious seats I found it a bit comfortable otherwise this would have been hell.

After sometime his grip around me loosened. I managed to free myself and stretched my body because the place was a bit cramped and I was literally squeezed by him.

I seated on the other side of the row and sat down so as to not to disturb him and not to risk myself from getting caught by him. The hostess announced that we were going to land soon. I jerked Takumi to wake him up and told him that we were landing.

"Why are you sitting away from me Misa-chan?" he asked half asleep half pouting.

"Just to avoid getting physical injuries since your actions are so unpredictable"

"Misa-chan is so mean"

"Ya ya whatever" I gave him back the same statement.

At 8: 30 pm we reached Hawaii. Takumi spared no moment and he dragged me into a limousine which was waiting for us outside the airport.  
Jeez what's with the hurry I wondered...

USUI'S POV

I hurriedly rushed her into the car and left her wondering as to what's with my rush.  
We reached our destination and I got out of the car. Before she could take in the sight before her I gently offered my hand to her and led her outside.

"Milady"

"Gee Takumi whats with you and your constant surprises." she said while giving me a hug.

It was a beautiful candle light dinner near the sea-shore with a bit of decoration around. The only source of light was the moon.  
Well I was never the type who dreamed of experiencing such romantic situation. But for Misaki I always wanted to give her my best.  
And it was such a bliss to look at the way she reacted to things. That was the most best, satisfactory gifts I had received in my life.

I placed my hands around her waist and guided her to one of the chair and made her sit. We spoke very little but our eyes delivered whatever we felt in our heart to each other.

After we were done with our meal both of us stood there gazing at the gentleness of the sea under the moon light. I decided to get mischievous by pushing her into the water . She was completely drenched from head to toe and gave me her fierce death glare which I always adored.

"You Takumi Walker prepare to meet your fate" saying this she pulled me by my leg and I ended up falling backwards.

Both of us started playing in the water for a while and after sometime we decided to rest. We sat down on the sand and in spite of the chilly air we were basked in warmth in each others presence.

She gazed at me and whispered "Thank you very much Takumi. I love you." and gently kissed me on the cheek and turned red.

I smiled at her and wrapped my hand around her while she rested her head on my shoulder. Then I realized that she had fallen asleep due to all the tiresome roaming and stuff.  
I carried her (bridal style) and went toward our room in the resort in which I had booked.

The maids helped in changing her clothes, after which I placed her gently on the bed. She held on to my shirt collar and muttered "Good night"  
I kissed her lightly on the lips and said "Sleep well Misaki. I love you very much."

Saying this, I laid on the bed and hugged her protectively and drifted off to sleep.

**Don't to worry guys there is more to come. Hope this chapter was satisfactory.**  
**I thank you once again for the reviews.**  
**Please continue with your support. Ill try to update soon. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here I go..**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KWMS..**

The next morning she woke up to find herself wrapped in Takumi's warm embrace. She felt so secure and comfortable in his hold.  
She remained on the bed for a while and stared at his tranquil and peaceful face.

**MISAKI'S POV**

Ok I seriously feel like a pervert staring at his face and enjoying the sheer bliss.. bliss? Just what the hell am I thinking.?  
I quickly escaped his strong hold and gaped looking at my ambience. It was a luxurious room with french windows. The balcony's view was the sea but it's beauty was enhanced by the early sunshine..

After few minutes of admiration I went back inside to find Takumi still sleeping. I quickly took a shower and wore a simple white t-shirt with shorts going up to my mid-thigh.  
I brushed my hair and I quickly slipped out of the room silently just to explore the place just for a bit..

It was a pretty looking resort with many couples staying there and having fun.. After walking for sometime, something caught my eye.  
That something was a banner stating a beach volley ball tournament where couples with age 18-28 are allowed to take part. The prizes were: free tickets to the spa at their resort and 'the couples get to be the stars of tonight's event being the beach prince and princess.

The prizes didn't really appeal to me rather I was excited to enter the tournament since it was a long time I entered such challenges. I was way to eager to take part in the game and I rushed to my room not realizing that people were staring at my childish behaviour amusedly. I banged open the door and yelled at the top of my voice..

"TAKUMI"

"Hey what happened are you ok? Did anything happen? Where were you?" he asked me worriedly, rushing over to my side.

"Huh? No Takumi that's not it.. There is a volley ball tournament taking place in the evening today. Can we please take part in the game? Can we? Can we?" I asked in a begging tone.

He was seriously amused at my child like behaviour, well that's what I thought.

"Ya sure Misaki. Anything you want" he said slightly chuckling at me.

"Really that's awesome. We should try playing once before we go since it's a long time since I played. I am way too excited. And by the way sorry for making you worry." I said, but suddenly my stomach grumbled.

He laughed at my blushing face and brought his right hand over to my left cheek and said "No problem Misa. But first lets eat ok?"

"Ya ok sure Takumi"

"Good" saying this he kissed my forehead and went to order some food.

**TAKUMI'S POV**

Well hahaa this is the first time I saw Misaki react to things in such a cute way. I really couldn't resist her 'Pretty Please' face she made, even though I would have approved of anything she wanted. Even though it was supposed to be our honeymoon, I don't really care as long as she is happy.

Well I also look forward in playing the game along with her. I went and ordered us some food and had our breakfast in our room. All this time I saw Misaki squirming in her seat excitedly.

Well at least this tournament or what so ever made me discover her new side and I was happy that I was the only one allowed to see her this way..

We had our breakfast and she dragged me out to register our names for the game.. I found out about the prizes for the game and I was seriously irritated. People get to take photos with the winners and also dance along with them.. Beach prince and princess.. Star of the event.. What the hell?

I really wanted to withdraw our names because I did not want other people's disgusting looks on my Misaki. But looking at her excitement I couldn't do anything against it.

"Say Misaki do you know to play beach volleyball? And also did you look at the prize?"

"Well I have played it before in my school days. And anyways who cares about the prize, it's just that I love tournaments" she said with excitement in her voice.

"Oh ok you are right!" I said but my mind was processing something else.

_'I will not people come near her with any sort of ill intention or I swear to rip their eyes off.'_

Well after a while we changed into something comfortable for the game. I was wearing a simple shorts and a t-shirt  
while Misaki wore a t-shirt and 3/4 sweat pants.

**TIME SKIP**

**NORMAL POV**

When two greatest forces join hands together the opponents face hell. Well that's the current situation. The opponent couples are literally getting thrashed by Takumi and Misaki for varied reasons.

Misaki's reason was of course due to her excitement and adrenaline rush for the game while Takumi due the fact that people's hungry eyes were all over Misaki and not to mention on him also.

ROUND 1 : Misa and Taku win by 10-1

ROUND 2 : Once again M & T win by 10-2

Blah Blah and ya of course the greatest human tag team reached the finals and flawlessly bet their opponents and won the game. People were dumbstruck by the way they played this game.

That night, there was a big event for the couples to take part. Cocktails, dance, drinks etc just for them to go gala and have fun.

Takumi and Misaki were asked to dress up in beautiful costumes since they were the star of the event. Misaki was offered to wear a very revealing but an elegant looking two piece but of course she refused it.

She wore a simple black sleeveless dress which went up to her knee with a beaded belt which enhanced the fitness of the dress on her body while Takumi wore a simple white shirt and jeans.

People came swarming around both of them : men with lust look towards Misaki while women squealing and gasping over Takumi. Takumi noticed that the guys were forcing her to dance in spite of her will. They were touching her at places were they were not supposed to.

**TAKUMI'S POV**

I noticed that she was controlling her temper in order not to create a ruckus here. But I really couldn't control my raging anger. I shooted towards her and I gently lifted her from the ground and spoke to everyone in a venomous tone.

"Okay people, we really thank you guys for the wonderful party. But my WIFE here is not feeling well. So sorry but we really have to leave. You guys continue to have fun." I said emphasizing the part Wife towards everyone.

I could hear people muttering bullshit like 'Aww she was really hot. Wish I could have danced with her'  
' Man she is his wife che I thought I could have won over him. etc etc.

Misaki on the other hand started struggling in my hand after we were away from the crowd. She was literally screaming at me.

"Takumi you idiot what are you doing put me down this instant."

I did not respond to her and continued carrying her toward our room.

"Hey are you even listening to me? Hey what happened?"

I opened the door more like banged opened with force and put her on the bed with more force. I went on top of her and pinned both of her arms, that's when I noticed that her eyes were wide open with shock. But right now I couldn't care about that and I lowered myself and crashed my lips against hers with full force.

At first she did not respond to it but slowly she submitted herself and started kissing back and pulled me closer by having her arm around my neck. After a long passionate kiss we were both gasping for breath.

**MISAKI'S POV**

My lungs were screaming for air while was in utter shock as to why Takumi was reacting in this way. He gently placed a palm on my cheek and whispered slowly in my ear,

"I am sorry Misaki. It's just that I really couldn't stand people looking at you with such bad intentions. I really couldn't stand the way they touched you and forced themselves on you. Those bastards should know that you are mine and they dare not lay a finger on you."

I was shocked at the way he spoke his mind so openly. I guess we both had the same feeling inside. Not wanting other people to come near the they truly love. Then I gently cupped his face and placed a kiss on his forehead and replied

"Me too Takumi. I did not want those women to swoon over you and flirt with you. Well I guess this is what we call jealousy eh? " I said to the dumbfounded Takumi.

"Ya you are right. Thanks to my dear wife that I was able to experience such emotions" He said while kissing me on the cheek.

"Same here." With that said we kissed each other with so much passion which expressed the depths of love to the other one. He then started kissing me on the neck and travelled to my collar-bone.

Then he slowly unzipped my dress while I started unbuttoning his shirt. I never thought I would become this daring but that did not matter because right now this perfect moment both of us did not want to let go.

The whole night brimmed with different emotions like love, lust, affection and not wanting to let go of each other. We made love with each other filled with purity and sincerity towards one and another.

**NEXT MORNING**

When I woke up I found myself cuddled against his bare chest while his hands pressed me close towards his body while his head was placed on mine. I was slightly blushing at the thoughts of last night but I realized that I never regretted it.

I could still feel his touch and kiss all over my body. Then Takumi started stirring slightly and woke up from his sleep.

He smiled at me and slightly pecked me on the lips and said "Good Morning my love. When did you wake up?"

"Huh just now and ya Good Morning" I replied with a tint of pink blush on my cheek.

"So do you feel ok? Does anything hurt?" he asked with concern in his tone.

"No I am fine, absolutely fine" I said while looking down due to my embarrassment.

He suddenly lifted my chin and said "Gosh you are so cute" and with that said he started kissing me with the same passion he had yesterday. When we parted after sometime I asked,

"You really know how to make a girl feel special don't you?"

"Not any girl my dear, only you my sweet Misaki." he replied smiling at me.

"Well we better get ready. We have a big day ahead." he said while getting up and wearing his shirt. I covered myself with blanket and asked him "Where are we going?"

"We are going for sightseeing the whole day. So come on and go and take bath. Or should I join you in? "

"Shut up you pervert. You go in first." I yelled throwing a pillow at him.

He chuckled and went inside while I was picking up some comfortable dress to wear.

Later, when I went inside the bathroom and stared at my reflection, I found love marks all over my body.  
Geez that Pervert, I thought.

Thanks to my t-shirt that they weren't visible. Both of us got ready and got into the limousine. The entire day was so beautiful. It was seriously the best times in my life.

Takumi was the only guy I learnt to love, trust and I cherished every moment I spent with him and I really love him...

**so how was it guys? Sorry for the late update. But yes here after it is going to be like that since I am getting busy with my studies. I'll do my best to update whenever I can.**

**And guys please don't forget to review. catch you guys later.. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all! Please enjoy this chapter...**

After 2 weeks of lovey-dovey honeymoon they returned back to Japan filled with wonderful memories and both of them at a new stage of closeness.  
This entire trip proved to be the best part of their life.

Even though Takumi was way to reluctant to go to his office since he did not want to separated from his wife even for a minute, but yes he had no choice since he was the CEO of a company and dude he was responsible for everything happening in his company.

But somehow he found reasons and excused himself from his work and went home as fast as possible.  
Even if he tried working, there was no point since Misaki always invaded his mind and teased him with her cute gestures.

Well Misaki was no better than him. She tried her best keeping herself busy by reading books, watching movies etc etc since she was not allowed to work as per Takumi's grandfather's instruction. Even though one part of her really despised Takumi's grandpa but other part of her forgave him since she was able to meet Takumi in her life and that her company's growth progressed smoothly.

**TAKUMI'S POV**

I parked my car in the garage and went straight inside to find my dear wife and to give her a sweet punishment for messing me up (in a good way). I went around the house but I couldn't find her, Actually I dismissed all the maids from their work today just to give us privacy.

Then I found her in one of our indoor gardens sleeping peacefully with a book on her lap. Her face was filled with such tranquility and peace. Seeing her in such a state I really couldn't control myself. I slowly removed the book from her hand and gently lifted her from the ground. I carried her to our bedroom and placed her on the bed.

She slightly stirred in her sleep and moaned a bit, but went back to her deep slumber again. I removed my coat and loosened my tie and sat beside Misaki. I caressed her cheek gently and kissed her on the forehead and then her eyelids, nose, cheeks and then captured her lips. Did she have any conscience about how much she drives me crazy?

Suddenly her eyes fluttered open and she blushed deep crimson when she found me kissing her. She gently pushed me away slightly gasping for breath and asked me in a startled voice,

"Takumi! What are you doing here? "

"Why am I not allowed to come early to see you?" I asked nuzzling her neck

"No it's not.. I was just wondering about your work.." she said after which she let out a small gasp.

I chuckled at her reaction, realizing that I had just licked her sensitive spot in her neck. I looked at her and replied,

"Oh don't worry about that.. There was not much work left anyways so that's why I came home early."

I continued with our sweet make out session earning her wonderful reactions and suddenly I heard a small grumble from her tummy. Then she suddenly looked at me and said

"Takumi I am hungry.."

I was a bit baffled by it since it was 4 in the evening and she says she was hungry.

"Didn't you have lunch Misa?" I asked thinking that she might have skipped her lunch.

"No I did have my lunch. But right now I am hungry and I want omurice" she said in such an adorable way by placing a finger on her lip and pretended to think.

"Ok sure dear.. Come on I will cook you some omurice..." and I gently pulled her from the bed and led her to the kitchen.

"Hey Takumi where are the maids?" she asked while looking around.

"I sent them away because I wanted to spend my time alone with you Misa-chan" I said and pulled her towards me and kissed her on the cheek.

She blushed a bit but tagged along with me towards the kitchen.

"Hey Takumi so who is going to cook..? "

"I am going to of course.. Since I have heard many cute things about my wife that she doesn't cook or rather when she tries to she has the ability to convert the place into ruins." I said while having a smug smile plastered on my face.

"Hey no teasing business mister. I accept that I suck at cooking but whatever you said is just an exaggeration.. Hmpf " "she said while punching my arms.

I just laughed at her and kissed her on the forehead. Then I folded my sleeves and started to cook. She just watched with me awe like a 5-year-old kid watching a magic show.

I was done with my cooking and served the omurice on the plate. When she was about to take one I snatched the plate away and said,

"Nuh-uh Misa.. I get to feed you too." and I dragged her to the couch in the hall and made her sit on my lap. First she struggled and then grumbled but yes she finally settled since I had no intention of letting her go.

I took the plate from her hand and I fed her my creation. Well even though I've heard people commenting that I was a pro in cooking, but this was the first time I felt really happy since I cooked with love for her.

It was such a sight to look at her relishing the food. After tasting her face portrayed different reactions from shocked to startled to delight to annoyance. She glared at me and asked,

"Seriously Takumi are you an outer space alien? Tell me one thing you are not good at? "

I laughed at the new name given to me while nuzzling into her neck and replied "So you like the food eh?"

"Of course idiot. It is so delicious and yummy" she said while munching her food..

I kept looking at her as she continued eating the food with utmost delight. God I really love every actions she makes because of her cuteness and adorable-ness. I really want to discover other sides of her slowly.

Well after she was done, we did a little bit cleaning and went outside for a walk in the pleasant evening. It was really wonderful.

**AFTER FEW DAYS**

**MISAKI'S POV**

Gosh lately I've been feeling nausea and vomiting. Nothing lasts in my stomach for a long time. I end up puking all the contents in my tummy. But at same time I feel hungry very often and I crave for all sorts of food depending on my moods.

Takumi was really worried about my illness and he immediately forced me to go to the doctor.

"Takumi I really think it's just stomach upset or something.. It's really nothing to be worried about."

"Yes it is serious. Now hurry up I've fixed an appointment for you in 1 hour with a doctor I am acquainted with it. "

"Ok fine Takumi." I said slightly pouting.

He chuckled and slightly ruffled my hair. He kissed me on the lips and told me to get ready. Both of us went to the hospital and well ya the doctor broke the good news.

"Congratulation Mrs. Walker you are pregnant. I will send Mr. Walker inside ok?" saying this he went to call Takumi.

I was like the happiest person in the world. My baby is inside my stomach, Our baby, Takumi's and mine. I gently caressed my tummy with a big smile on my face. I saw Takumi coming inside, walking towards me. He was even more delighted than me and started kissing me wildly before saying anything.

"Misaki, I am so happy. Thank you sooo much! This is the second best thing happening in my life after I married you. I will do anything for the little one and make sure our baby is really spoilt."

I kissed him on the cheek and said "Of course Takumi. I am sure the baby will be happy to have a father so loving like you."

"And a wonderful mother like you as well." he said while kissing me back.

After sometime the doctor gave us all the necessary information, precautions and habits to be followed during the period of pregnancy.

When my mother was informed about it she was so overwhelmed with happiness and my sister brimmed with excitement but did not express it in her stoic face. Even Takumi's grandfather's heart softened a bit after listening to the wonderful news.

And being a pregnant lady I had regular mood swings, cravings, a bit of nausea. But being so caring as he is, Takumi ensured that I was well taken care of. He changed his office timings, kept checking me all the time, cooked meals to my taste and kept up with my mood swings. Sometimes he took advantage of my mood swings during the time I was happy.

He kept saying that I have extreme reactions when I was happy and angry. When I was happy, I took all the initiatives to kiss him or embrace him often and well at the same time when I was angry the entire house was in a chaos.

My mother and my sister stayed with me during the ninth month of my pregnancy to ensure my safety and health. Suddenly one day Takumi's grandfather called me and said,

"Well I wanted to say sorry for all the things I did to you. After you entered Takumi's life he changed slowly and he smiled more. As you know after his parent's death he completely locked away his emotions and being so selfish I am I only thought about the company's future and trained him to perfection. He grew more distant to emotions and at one point of my life I realized the sin I committed. That's when I heard that he had taken interest in you. I had no choice other than to feign an act as to get you married to him. You must have heard from Takumi that the company is really progressing. So I want you to understand this and forgive me and please continue to stay by Takumi's side forever."

I was stunned by his sudden confession of truth. So he had acting as a bad person just to make me stay by his side forever. Well I am glad that Takumi was really loved by the person he thought he was hated by.

I held his hand and said "Sure sir. And thank you too. Because of you I was able to meet Takumi in my life. And I understand your feelings so please don't feel any guilt sir."

He smiled at me and whispered a thank you and left. That afternoon I underwent my labor pain and I was immediately rushed to the hospital for the delivery.

Takumi came to the hospital in such a haste after he received the news.

**NORMAL POV**

Misaki's mother and sister along with Takumi were waiting outside really agitated. Suddenly they heard a big cry of pain followed by a baby's crying. The nurse came out with a little baby boy draped in a pink towel. He had dark brown hair with emerald-green eyes.

Takumi gently took the baby in his arms and kissed him on the forehead. He slowly gave the baby to Misaki's mother while he went inside the room to find an exhausted Misaki sleeping peacefully. He smiled at her and walked towards her and kissed her eyelids.

Misaki's eyes fluttered open to find a smiling Takumi looking at her with so much care, warmth and love.

"Takumi" she said while he gently kissed on her lips.

"He is so adorable just like you Misa. Thank you my love."

"Where is he?" she asked him while caressing his cheek.

"Right here". "Both of them found Misaki's mom holding the baby in her arms near the door. Misaki slowly took the baby from her mother and gazed at him lovingly. The baby slowly held her index finger while she was touching his cheeks softly.

Her heart was filled with so much warmth when she looked at the baby, her bundle of joy. Takumi slowly put his around her waist while the other hand gently caressing their baby's cheek.

Misaki's mother immediately stated "This calls for a photo" and took a snap of them.

"And by the way what have you decided to name him? " asked Suzuna asked with utmost interest.

Takumi looked at me and replied "Hiro. Hiro Takumi Walker."

**Ok guys so how was it.? I know it was a bit rushed but hoped you liked. Most probably I will end this by the next one or two chapters. Anyways please leave your reviews and thanks for the support, reviews, favs and follows.**

**love ya all.**


	8. Chapter 8

Well sorry for the late update...

**HIRO'S FIRST STEP AND WORD**

Hiro was truly a blessing in their life.. Every moment in Takumi and Misaki's life were beautiful and priceless..  
Hiro was an exact blend of both Takumi and Misaki.. He had Misaki's hair colour which was jet black and Takumi's beautiful green colored orbs. Physically he was an exact reflection of Takumi..

Hiro was such a beautiful baby and also he was a bit too early in walking and talking than a normal baby actually does.. It happened when...

"Hey Misaki can you help me fix my tie?" asked Takumi while he was busy on his phone.

On hearing him call her, Misaki gently placed her almost one year old baby Hiro down on the mattress on the floor and ensured that they were no sharp objects that would hurt him around him.. She went inside the next room and found Takumi talking on the phone with one hand and the other struggling to fix his tie.

She chuckled at his annoyed expression and helped him out with the tie.

"Gee Takumi you are such a baby.." she said while fixing his tie..

He just mouthed 'I know' and then said 'Thank you' while gently kissing her on the lips.. She blushed a bit and said

"Have a good day Takumi" while returning to Hiro since she did not want him to be alone for too long.

The next thing she saw brought tear to her eyes and while rushing to get the camcorder she shouted at the top of her voice "TAKUMI TAKUMI COME HERE IMMEDIATELY" hoping that he did not leave the house..

Upon hearing his wife shouting for him he stopped half way down the stairs and immediately ended the call and rushed towards his wife.. As he entered the room panicking and shouted back

"Misa-" but immediately what he saw filled his heart with so much emotion- happiness to love to ya lots of happiness..

His baby more precisely their baby was walking his first steps towards Misaki while reaching out to her while giggling and clapping.. He even managed to say "Mama" and both of them looked stunned at each other..

Takumi immediately rushed to his baby when he realized that Hiro was almost loosing his balance and lifted him from the ground and grinned proudly at him..

"Ara! My baby boy is growing up.. Dada is really proud of you.." he said while gently kissing his son's forehead..

Hiro just giggled at his father while attempting to pinch his father's nose. Takumi looked over to Misaki who was recording the entire thing teary eyed..

She placed the camcorder in a suitable position to have the scene recorded properly and quickly rushed to her baby and got him from Takumi's hand..

"Mama is so happy Hiro sweety.. Did you hear that Takumi he called me Mama.. My sweet angel.." while nuzzling her nose with Hiro's..

Once again Hiro started clapping and giggling and said "Mama"..

"Aww! But daddy wants Hiro to call me Dada too" said Takumi while fake pouting..

"Say dada sweety! Da-da.." "Takumi said in attempting to get his son to say Dada..

But Hiro just stared his Dada and continued giggling and said Mama once again..

"Haha Too bad Takumi.. He really is mama's boy.." "said Misaki proudly.. "arent you?"

"Not fair Misa-chan.. But anyways I'm glad I was able to witness this beautiful thing" he said while gently kissing Misaki on her forehead..

She smiled at him and replied "Yes I'm so glad too.."

**HIRO's FIRST BIRTHDAY**

Both Takumi and Misaki did not want this occasion to turn out to be something like an official grand event so they organized a small party consisting of their close family and friends that included: Misaki's mom and Suzuna, Takumi's grandpa and grandma, few of Takumi's and Misaki's close friends from their workplace...

Everyone one of them were elated at the event showering the family with Gifts and blessings..

Takumi's grandpa had one of the most gentle facial expressions when he looked at Takumi's happy face and his wife holding his one and only grandson..

He carried his grandson around grinning like there was no tomorrow while gently tickling his sides earning his grandson's laughter..

They cut a cake which was actually baked by our top chef Takumi since he truly wished for this from the start... People around them cheered on as Takumi and Misaki fed cake to each other and gave a tiny bite to the baby..

This occasion always remained engraved in the couple's life as well as the people around him..

**AFTER TWO AND HALF YEARS**

It was Takumi's birthday today.. As eager as he was to spend time with his family on this day even though he never regarded this day that much in his life but he was kept at work due to lots of duties and paper work needed to be approved and signed..

**TAKUMI'S POV**

It really sucks- all this shit and paper work.. Gosh i wish to disappear from this place immediately from this place immediately and spend my time with Misa and Hiro..

I check the time and find out its only 5 in the evening... Gosh 2 more hours to go.. I thought while sighing deeply..

**Meanwhile at Walker's Residency**

Misaki and little Hiro who is now 3 and half years old were preparing a little present for Takumi.. Hiro in spite of his age did things far beyond that.. He was a really smart kid with lots of vigor and enthusiasm which he obviously inherited from our Misaki..

Hiro was making a painting for his daddy as his birthday present.. The painting contained three figures which said Dad, Mom and Hiro and the words read "Happy Birday Daddy" "From Hiro and Mommy"..

He also dabbed his little hand with paint and place his hand print below the figures and also made Misaki do the same.. After he was done with his cute work, he turned towards his mommy and showed her the painting while grinning madly just like Takumi..

"How is it Mommy? How is it?" he asked while jumping up and down..

"It is so beautiful Hiro dear.. I am sure dad will love it.." Misaki replied from the bottom of her heart while kissing him on the forehead. Indeed it was something great for a three and half year old kid to be doing.. She was so proud of her little son..

They even managed to bake a cake for Takumi with help of the chef of course... But ya the kitchen did suffer a bit a lot of damages but yes after a lot of struggle they pulled off to bake the cake and coated it with icing and the wordings read "Happy birthday Alien Daddy" a typical Hiro and Misaki words.. They hid the cake in the kitchen and let the painting to dry while waiting for the Birthday baby to arrive..

After two hours, Takumi finally managed to escape from his work and headed straight home..

**TAKUMI's POV**

"Phew! Finally"

I parked the car in the garage and knocked on the door.. Misaki opened the door and smile gently at me..

"Hello Takumi! How was work?" she asked me as she took away my work bag from my hand..

I kissed her on the cheek and replied "So tiring! I missed you both so badly!" while pouting..

She slightly laughed at my reaction while I asked her "Where is Hiro?"

She suddenly closed my eyes with her hands and said "Dont you look Takumi" and led me towards a room I guess.. I really did not want to spoil their surprise so I instantly closed my eyes..

She called out to Hiro and said "Hiro darling.. Daddy's home"

And then I found someone tugging my pant and when Misaki released me I found Hiro grinning at me and holding out a painting and happily said "Happy birthday daddy"...

I scooted down to his level and accepted his gift from him.. I was seriously taken aback by his beautiful painting and my heart was filled with so much warmth and happiness.. I gently kissed him on the forehead and said,

"Thanks a lot Hiro dear.. It is so adorable.."

"Yay daddy.. Did you see mommy, daddy likes it.." he said while jumping and clapping and giggling..

"I told you didn't I?" she said while smiling at both of us..

"Oh yes daddy I want you to put your hand mark there ok?" he said while pointing out to a blank space in the picture..

After finishing up with a messy, fun painting work while smearing paint on each other, all of us went and cleaned our self up and headed towards the dining room.. We planned that the painting was going to be framed and hanged in Misaki's and my room..

"Oh we have one more surprise for daddy" said my son when he headed towards the dining room. "Close your eyes again daddy"

I was seriously bombarded with lots of happiness today.. When both of them told me to open my eyes I was surprised when I saw a beautiful piece of cake right before my eyes.. Even though one would say it does not look perfect, I saw the love and affection they had put in making this cake..

"Seriously did you guys make it?" I asked with pure astonishment..

"Yes of cousre daddy.. I helped Mommy make this cake too.." he said while smiling proudly at me..

I lifted my son up and held him in one hand while pulling my blushing wife by her waist towards me.. Seriously this family is the best gift I ever received in life..

"Thank you both of you" I said while kissing both of them on the cheek..

"Ok enough of thanking us baka Takumi, time for cutting the cake" said Misaki while handing me the knife..

"Yes Yes! But I seriously wonder how the kitchen is still intact in spite of your mother cooking there" I said teasingly while chuckling.. She glared at me and gave me a punch on my arms..

I blew the candle, cut the cake fed them and had a big slice for myself.. It was indeed delicious... This family surely makes my day..

Hiro yawned and sleepily said "Im sleepy Mama" while holding his hands up for Misaki to lift him up..

"Lets tuck you in bed shall we?" she said while gently lifting him up, patting his back and walked towards his bedroom.. I trotted behind her while she gently placed Hiro on the bed, tucked him under the blanket, whispered a goodnight and kissed him on the forehead.. I did the same thing, switched off the lights and closed the door behind us..

While Misaki was walking down towards the dining place, I suddenly wrapped my arms around her waist earning a small yelp from her..

"Takumi what the hell are you doing?" she hissed while struggling to get out of my grip..

I held her even firmly with my iron grip while whispering seductively in her ear " I'm yet to received my birthday gift from you Misa-chan.. So better get ready for tonight.. I'm not letting you sleeeepp..." and kissed her on her beet red colored cheeks..

She just mumbled "Idiot" while smiling and walked away from me..

Gosh she is so cute..

And this is the story of our wonderful couple whose fate bonded them together in a happy life.. Well we might as well expect a sibling for our Hiro but this love story ends here.. They can never be separated because of the strong bond between them through the red strings of love attached firmly due to their ever lasting love for each other..

**That's all folks.. The story ends here.. I am sorry I did not make an another chapter since I did not want to extend it more than this.. And my sincere apology for the mistakes in this chapter since it was rather written hastily..**

**Hoping that all of you liked this story.. I once again thank you all for your support, reviews and follows and favs.. I will be continuing on YO BOSS soon.. Please await the next chapter of that story soon..**

**Catch you all .. See you sooooon.. :)**


End file.
